divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Main Forum/General/ Madam Jaye and Madam Mara
Marlene: Marléne stood in her quarters, looking out the window as the two newest Allegiant members trained. Emily: Emily sits there in the back of the room at a very complicated looking computer, a certain wit meaning she gets the fast code as it comes, plotting the latest experiment - in Tokyo - on the map. Marlene: "What do you have so far?" Marléne's voice was heard around the entire room, despite her being far from Emily. Emily: "Tokyo, London, Madrid, Barcelona, Yekaterinburg, Soltau and Rome," she answers, eyes scanning the map. "London have taken action on Brisbane, and they're going to Tokyo. That experiment has been terminated officially," For a few moments she watches the members from her spot - she can make out a Candor, and an Erudite. Marlene: "Excellent. You never fail to impress me, Emily." Her usualy smirk was on her lips as she stalked over to Emily, scanning the map. Emily: "We unfortunately don't have the resources to retrieve ourselves at such short notice. Not to mention it's in Australia. However, should an experiment on American soil be discovered, we are able to - with the help of a few other Allegiant, reach it before London." She looks at the details she has on the Tokyo experiment with a slight frown. "Factions are as yet not formed in Tokyo, although it seems imminent." Done with her professionalism, she smiles a little bit at Marley, who had become nothing less than a sister. "Impressing is my job, after all." Marlene: Marléne listened closely to her words, her eyebrows furrowed. A frown made its way to her lips, but was replaced by her smirk as she continued speaking. "Well, you suck at it most of the time." Emily: "How can I never fail you at my job and suck at my job at the same time? That's illogical." Emily continued working all the while, while she was talking, marking both of their old experiments - Paris and Berlin - as "not recurring" due to the length of time it has been. Emily herself had this natural efficiency. "I'm still observing what they might have used on us before, on the hovercraft. I managed to retrieve a sample from Erudite headquarters. It was easy enough, while they were talking." Marlene: Marléne shrugged, deciding to remain silent as she simply stared at her work. Her eyes later narrowed, "You went back to the Erudite HQ? When?" Emily: She takes the sample from her pocket, running it through the computer she talks as she's working. "Last Tuesday - a strategic thing. They were all too busy celebrating that Mansfield had returned to see me go in and out to get this," She looks at what was coming up, names of things she'd never even heard of came in places, so she tries to work it out from the various chemical symbols, which then came to form something familiar. Running her finger along the scar on her arm, she leans back, looking interested. "Of course." Marlene: "When did Mansfield get back?" She wrinkled her name in disgust, remembering an encounter she once had with Kyarah. "Next time you go, let me know, will you? I'd rather not find out days later that my sister ran off to our old living area." Her expression was sour as she spoke that sentence, before she shook her head. "What is it?" Emily: "That Monday," she responded, "and of course, next time I should know when I'm going. That time it was a spur-of the moment thing." She frowns a little. "Transmitter, but one more advanced than any I've seen before. More advanced than any of Jeanine's ever were, and able to do much more for much longer. However, exposure to an additional transmitter will cause this one to cease working. Hence why we began to remember everything. I'll try to figure out exactly what they used to make it - I get traces of silicon, but not much else right now." Marlene: Marléne nodded, "Do you think Erudite would have more stocked somewhere?" Emily: She nodded in affirmation. "Positive. Even if they started off with one sample, they can duplicate it fast. Churn it out like machines." On the computer screen, she brings up a map of Erudite headquarters. "Kyarah's office is the most secure part of the building for obvious reasons, so it's logical to find it there." Marlene: "Would it be possible stealing some?" Emily: "Easily, as long as we chose our time carefully. The Choosing Ceremony is next week, so if I can work a loop into their cameras like I could last week, it should be easy enough to do that." She brushes her hair behind her ears. "I wonder why the factions have manifestos they never stick to." Marlene: "Because they're corrupt and power-hungry. They excuse themselves with the need of "order" but they never actually bring order." Emily: "Well, it's just wasted time," she shrugs. "We had factions, in Berlin. Until thru discovered something I don't think London wanted them to know about, and the first solution for them was annihilation. Bloody and corrupt..." She shook her head, to remove vivid images from her mind. "In its prime, it was a beautiful city." Marlene: "Paris was a beautiful places... full of many beautiful places. There was factions, yes, but there was just peace." Her eyes hardened as she recalled the events afterwards, "The british ruined it all with their posh accents and tea and that crap." Emily: "I quite like tea," she commented with a raised eyebrow. "Berlin had the best beer, though..." She looks a little distant for a few moments. "I wish I could just go back sometimes, to the smell of wurst and vegetables from the kitchen..." Marlene: Marléne drifted away for a moment. "Je me demande comment la vie aurait été si l'expérience britannique ne avait jamais attaqué les expériences françaises / allemande..." Emily: Hearing Marlene's French, something in it makes her slip back into her native German in a moment of relaxation. "Ich weiß nicht; es bedeutet, wir würden nie getroffen habe , und dies würde nicht existieren." Marlene: Marléne was too deep in her thoughts she didn't hear Emily speak German. Her mind was set on the day it had all occured, "Mais ... sur le côté positif, au moins je ai gagné une sœur." She spoke. Emily: Although still not realising she is doing it, Emily is subconsciously enjoying speaking in her native tongue. There aren't many she knows that can speak it - and the fact that the two can converse in their respective languages is something special. What might have been a smile creeps back onto her face. "" Won " ist eine interessant e Art, es auszudrücken." she comments. Marlene: "Vous ne savez ce que je veux dire. Je ai trouvé la sœur que je avais voulu." Emily: She understands where Marlene is coming from and nods. "Natürlich. Vielleicht verlässt Berlin war zu der Zeit eine Veränderung zum Besseren , auch wenn ich es nicht wusste." She sighs, entirely unsure of herself on this point, and unsure was not something she liked to be. Marlene: "Probablement. Si nous savions d'avance, peut-être ce wouldn; t ont été demi-mal, mais là encore, ce est la façon dont il devait être ..." Marléne spoke quietly, looking down at Emily. Emily: "Das Leben hat viele Hindernisse . Wir überwinden sie dafür, wie das ist ihr Zweck." She then pulls herself from her thoughts, drawing a sharp breath she connects two dots. "Scheiße..." Marlene: Her eyebrows furrowed, "What?" Emily: She looks significantly alarmed. "So, Erudite headquarters is here," she says, indicating the Erudite symbol. "We move into Fervor territory here, which from the general report is where she disappeared from in a north-westerly direction. Move fifteen miles north west and you get..." She gestures to a red dot on the map, looking increasingly worried, "the unused but undestroyed Foreign Communications Bureau. It's possible that she got it through London itself...in which case..." She trails off for a moment, "...in which case we're in a huge mess." Marlene: Marléne was silent, her face impassive once again. If Emily was right, like she usually was, then they had a problem. A big one. She wouldn't, right? But then again, Marléne had once been her lab rat, so yes, she should have expected it. Nobody could have told her... "That bitch.." Emily: She sighed a little. "She's had a couple months of communication, easily, and we thought she was off the radar. Anyways, after what she did...who knows how many times our ages have been reset? Her, Jeanine before her, and the English before that..." She shakes her head and rests her hand on her forehead. "Fuck. We have to do something...but other than violence, I don't know what..." She looks at her screen again and tries to think. '' "There's a good chance she knows about Paris and Berlin," ''she finishes, not really wanting to say the final words, "and that she can connect us to it." Marlene: "We'd have to stop her." Her eyes were narrowed, different tactics running inside her mind. "If not with violence... She's an Erudite. She must have it all on a computer. Why not just hack in and delete it all?" Emily: "Since Jeanine, nobody's been that stupid. It'll be in print copy form somewhere, and if any of it's on a computer it's definitely encrypted and untraceable. Think about it...we're dealing with Kyarah Mansfield here. We can't stereotype." Emily frowns a little. "That and they've changed their security system, so I can't tell which one is Kyarah's computer." She begins running code until she finds one file. Just one. "It's a video file. Could be risky if we play it. Any verdict on that?" Marlene: She's silent for a moment, before nodding. "Worth a chance." Emily: She nods, scanning it for viruses or tracking cookies, but finding none. Not one to underestimate, she puts the computer on an anonymous proxy she'd created just in case...only to find, as it played through her headphones that she was still wearing, that it was spoken entirely in German. "She knew I'd find it," she says, pausing it just as it begins. "It's all German, all of it. A ploy." She translates smoothly as Kyarah begins talking, almost as quick as Kyarah is saying it. "If you found this, you have finally made the connection. I'm so proud of you for learning how to hack. However, I'm insulted you thought it would be this simple. Take note - I know what I am looking for and you don't. Take care, Beilschmidt. Also, you'd have made a wonderful Erudite. Love you," Emily was practically seething. "That presumptuous fucker," she hissed. Once she clicked back, there was a similar message for Marlene. She wordlessly hands Marlene the headphones. "I fucking hate her." Marlene: Marléne knew better than to go around cussing her out, as much as she wanted to. Although Emily was like a sister to her, she preferred remaining calm. She grabbed the headphones with narrowed eyes, ready to listen to the little bitch. "That's two of us." It also seemingly appeared as if Kyarah felt something for Emily other than rivalry, making Marlene somewhat uncomfortable. Emily: She read the lips and translated for herself easily enough. "I imagine your comrade just found hers and is currently in a worse state than she was. That's failure, and precisely why I do not intend to fail. I know far more than you could imagine, and if you want to play at chess with me, be my guest, Le Tallec. But I will win, and I can tell you that now. It's a pity you didn't stay here at Erudite, by the way. Love you," The same sarcastic tone from earlier shone through. Marlene: Nope, not holding it in. "Fucking daughter of a bitch!" She gritted her teeth, handing Emily back her headphones. "Stupid slut, stupid fuckers! Fucking experiments have me going nuts." Emily: Unlike Marlene, she handles this in steely calm. She puts the headphones back onto her head, and after a few moments of fully examining the Erudite server, finds their email server. She manages to make her way into one, and it appears to be one of Logan's back-up accounts. "Fight me, Kyarah Mansfield," she mutters in bitter contempt, but smirking when she found an unread email. It didn't say much, but enough for her to go on to formulate a response. What information have you acquired? I assume it is of the utmost importance. Emily presses send, and smiles in satisfaction when she gets a reply, but then frowns again. "Distrust for her closest ally?" Marlene: "Logan?" Marléne raised her eyebrows, partly in shock, partly in confusion. Category:Roleplay